


Unsolicited Pride

by SyrupLime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Parade, Pride Parade, harley does makeup and posts it on instagram but it isn't too touched upon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrupLime/pseuds/SyrupLime
Summary: Harley goes to New York City Pride, courtesy of Tony





	Unsolicited Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good, but it's parkner week, so enjoy

“What are you up to?”, Harley asked as Tony held out a plane ticket. 

“What? Are you honestly telling me you don’t want to go to New York City for Pride?”

Harley continued to eye Tony suspiciously. It wasn’t unlike him to hand out expensive gifts just because, but he could feel that there was some ulterior motive. Still, the NYC parade would probably be a lot different than the Nashville one he always went to. And Harley had been wanting to go to New York City since Tony broke into their shed if only for the cool tech he had up there. 

“Alright old man”, Harley said, taking the ticket. 

***

Harley rolled his eyes at the shocked looks he got as Tony Stark pulled up next to him on the curb. 

“Where’s your driver?”, Harley mockingly asked, throwing his bag in the back before jumping into the convertible. 

“He’s got another charge to take care of”, Tony replies simply. “Besides, I want to show you your first glance of New York myself.”

“Oh yeah, old man? Where are you taking me?”

Tony Just looked over and grinned before rolling out of the airport, leaving staff and travelers wondering who the motor oil-covered, teenage country boy was that he would be picked up by a billionaire. 

***

It was several hours before the two got to the tower. Tony has taken Harley to mostly quiet spots, showing him all the hidden gems Tony had found hiding from the press. Their last stop had been to a Pride store in Queens. Tony had bought nearly Have of the stock, convinced Harley was completely unprepared for the parade. Harley had rolled his eyes and complained a little, but he was a sucker for rainbow decor. 

They lugged all of their stuff up to the penthouse level of the tower. Pepper gave them an exasperated look when she saw them. 

“Hey, it was his idea”, Harley claimed, trying to point around all the bags in his arms. Pepper just shook her head with a smile before helping him put the bags down in the living room and giving a hug. Tony was left to plop down on the floor to get rid of his bags. 

“It’s good to see you, Harley.”

“You, too, Pep”, Harley said into her hair. 

“Where’s Peter?”, Tony asked once he had finally untangled himself. Ah yes, the intern. 

“He went home to make sure everything was ready for the parade tomorrow”, Pepper answered. “He and the kids will be over in the morning to get ready.”

“Your intern’s gay?”, Harley asked intrigue peaked a little. Not enough to stop his instinctual wariness if the guy, but a little. 

“Bi”, Tony answered, heading toward the kitchen. “This is only his second Pride and he’s been bouncing around about it all month.”

“So have you”, Pepper and Harley replied. Tony shot them betrayed looks as he was starting another pot of coffee which Pepper quickly put a stop to. 

“Uh uh”, she said, turning the machine off, to Tony’s and Harley’s disappointment. “I’m sure you two are itching to get down in the lab, but we have the whole rest of the summer for that. You both need to go to sleep at a reasonable time if we have any hope of getting you both there by noon.”

Harley and Tony pouted, but both ceded to the blonde. They order take out and talked about how Harley was doing and all his new projects. Eventually, they hauled their loot to Harley’s room which he promptly disappeared to. 

Harley—on the days he went to sleep—had a strict pre-bed routine. He always ended up feeling greasy and dirty at the end of the day no matter what he was doing, especially with the humidity in Tennessee. He got ready for bed and called his sister Lucy before doing a quick sweep (read: hour sweep) of his socials. He fell asleep scrolling through pictures of his friend’s at Nashville Pride last week. 

***

Incessant ringing surrounded Harley as he slowly woke up. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep when someone pulled the blankets away. He glared at a snickering Tony at the end of his bed. 

“Come on slowpoke, the others are going to be here soon”, Tony called over his shoulder as he left the room. Harley continued to glare as the man left before groaning and climbing out of bed. He didn’t bother with a shirt but he did throw on some sweatpants before walking out to the kitchen. 

Pepper smiles at him as she set a plate in front of him. He gave her a tired smile. Tony set a mug of coffee in front of him and he gave him a tired scowl. He scarfed the food down and drowned the coffee. He was about to ask if they had time to go down to the lab before Tony’s intern and his friends got here when the elevator dinged open. 

“We’re here”, a voice called from the living room. Harley turned to see a boy rounding the corner. Correction: a very cute, very excited boy rounding the counter. Harley suddenly felt a little less tired. 

“Hey”, Harley called and the boy’s head popped in his direction. The boy’s face flushed red upon seeing him and he stopped walking, two people running into him from behind. “Peter, I assume?”

The boy looked about to answer but the girl behind him beat him to it. “Tony didn’t tell us his surrogate son was the kind of person to walk around with no shirt on.”

“Hey, it’s the middle of summer in Tennessee”, Harley argued, ignoring the surrogate son remark. 

“You’re in New York.”

Harley shrugged before grinning again. “Force Of habit I guess.”

Tony thought this would be a good time to interrupt. 

“Guys, this is Harley, who I was telling you about. Harley, this is Peter, MJ, and Ned.”

Harley waved from his place on the stool, eyes looking over to the others before returning to the smaller brunette. Peter was still looking a little flushed as he turned to Tony.

“So”, Peter squeaked out before clearing his throat. “We getting ready?”

“Ah right”, Tony exclaimed turning to Harley. “You didn’t destroy the stuff did you?”

Harley scoffed, standing up. “I haven’t even had access to any explosive material”, he said as he made his way to his room. Tony gave him a dubious look as he and the others followed.

The bags were sitting all over the place. Harley grabbed as many as he could before making his way out to the living room and dumping open the bags onto the carpet. Tony and the others followed and did the same. Harley looked through all the stuff, looking for a shirt he had especially liked yesterday.

“Ah”, he called out, picking the item of clothing up from its place near Ned’s feet. It was a grey crop-top with a rainbow wrapped around it. He put it on and turned to MJ.

“Better?”, he asked, grinning.

She looked over at Peter who was currently digging through the clothes, the red on his face from earlier, back. Harley grinned wider, knowing he was flaunting just a little bit. He looked back at the pile of clothes at his feet and began digging around for more stuff. He grabbed a rainbow bandana, some glittery Converse, some rainbow bracelets, and a rainbow headband. He grabbed some glitter hairspray and a Pride makeup pallet. 

When he looked up, everyone was still digging around in the pile. He retreated to his room where he changed into some pre-ripped jeans. The rips were made to show rainbow fabrics in the holes. Harley usually found things like these tacky, but they had been the first item of clothing he had ever bought at Nashville Pride. He’d worn them to every parade since. 

He was walking out of the room when he ran into another person.

“Oh sorry…”, Harley trailed off. 

Peter Parker was standing in front of him in a black tank top that had the bi flag colors wrapped around it. He was wearing shorts and black heeled boots and a bi flag bandana wrapped around his neck. He was also really close and Harley was looking right into his eyes. Harley was a little entranced for a little before stepping back. He cleared his throat and was about to turn away.

“Can you help me do my makeup?”

Harley turned back around to see Peter nervously smiling at him. When Haley didn’t answer, he started to ramble.

“It’s just, I don’t usually wear makeup, and Mr. Stark was telling me that you were really good and was showing me some of the stuff you’ve done so I was wondering if you could do mine. You don’t have to, of course, but--”

“Sure”, Harley interrupted. He grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him into his bedroom’s bathroom. He grabbed a chair from the room and sat it in front of the sink. He pushed Peter into the chair and grabbed the new makeup he’d gotten and some supplies from his old stuff. He grabbed his phone and opened the Spotify app before showing it to Peter.

“Okay?”, he asked.

“You’re the master”, he answered simply and pressed play before getting to work.

Harley worked for a little bit before suddenly asking, “Why do you call Tony ‘Mr. Stark’?”

Peter’s eyes were closed, but his surprise showed on his face.

“Oh, uh, well, he’s my boss.”

Harley scoffed. “You don’t have a typical employer/employee relationship.”

Peter blushed a little at that. “Yeah, well, he kind of helped me a lot when I was in a bad place and he kind of just, took me under his wing, I guess.”

“Makes sense”, Harley said. “That’s what he did for me after he broke into my shed.”

“I’ve never heard that full story”, Peter said. Harley smiled wide.

“Well, let me tell you…”, Harley continued to regale the other boy with the story of how he met Tony Stark.

***

When they stepped back out into the main living quarters, they both had sexuality-centered makeup. Ned nearly fell off his chair when he saw them. MJ scoffed but nodded in approval.

“Wow”, Ned gasped. “I’d seen some of your stuff online but, wow.”

Harley grinned, but he flushed at the compliment. 

“So”, Tony called, clapping his hands together. “We ready to go?”

The kids grinned before grabbing their stuff and heading to the elevator. They didn’t have to go far for the parade. It was right outside the building. 

“Really?”, Harley asked exasperated as he saw the hordes outside. Tony just shrugged. 

“I’m one of the most famous people in human history who happens to be a proud member of the LGBTQ+ community”, Tony responded simply. “When the city asked to have the meeting place here, I couldn’t exactly say ‘no’.”

A woman hurried up to them. She informed Tony that his float was ready and to follow her. The kids shot Tony surprised and amused looks as they made their way out of the building and to a backlot. Dozens of floats were lining up and getting ready as they hurried to the same blue convertible Tony had picked Harley up in. Everyone barely had the time to climb in before they were off. 

They made their way through New York City as thousands of people all in bright colors waving different Pride flags cheered. Harley was far out of his element but tried not to show it. Peter was sitting next to him and he looked a little out of his depth but slightly more relaxed. MJ looked bored and Harley was beginning to recognize that as her normal behavior, and Ned was nearly bouncing out of the car. 

They pulled up outside of a building and quickly ran inside as the driver took the car away. They were greeted by the mayor when they came in and he ushered them to a room to relax until the parade was over. The group talked for a while until Tony checked his watch and whispered something to Peter. A few minutes later, he made some excuse of going to the bathroom and disappeared. 

Harley and MJ were friendly debating over circuit boards when a roar went up outside. The group got up and looked out the windows. Swinging down the street was the city’s new favorite web-slinger. But there was something different about him. Harley figures it out when he got closer. 

Spider-Man’s suit was now colored like the bisexual flag. 

He landed on the roof of city hall as the crowd’s cheers got louder. The mayor turned to the feed of the outside of the building on a tv monitor. The superhero faced them and waved self-consciously as the people lining the street shouted. He stood there for a few more minutes, waving at people, before back-flipping off the roof behind the building. 

A few minutes later, Peter hurried back and flopped himself on the couch. “What did I miss?”

“Spider-Man’s public coming-out”, Harley answered when no one else did, still caught up in their conversation. Peter nodded before turning into the other’s discussion. 

Harley looked between Peter and Tony and wondered how everyone didn’t already know who Spider-Man was. 

***

The group spent the rest of the day downtown after the parade. Harley was surprised to find that the entire city was used to Tony Stark being anywhere and everywhere at Pride. Harley and the others were racing around, just trying to keep up. By the end of the day, Harley was mentally and physically exhausted. 

They had dropped MJ and Ned off at their houses, but Peter’s ain’t was out of town so he was staying at the tower. Tony and Pepper had disappeared somewhere into the tower and the two teens were currently hanging out in Peter’s room, utterly spent. They had talked about Peter’s school and Harley’s life in Tennessee and the several projects they were working on. The conversation had lulled comfortably when Peter began a new topic of conversation. 

“How was your first Pride in New York?”

“Good”, Harley said. “Exhausting and way too in the public eye in my opinion, but good.”

“Did you go to Nashville Pride?”

“I could have, but I decided against it.”

“Don’t they have a big music festival, too?”

“Yeah.”

“We should go one year.”

“Together?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.”

The two fell into silence once again as they stared up at the ceiling. Harley desperately needed a shower, but he didn’t feel like moving. Instead, he asked, “How long have you been Spider-Man?”

Peter started to stumble over his words and deny it but Harley just turned to him with a look and he cut the act. 

“Since I was fifteen. I got bit by a radioactive spider.”

“Nice.”

“Not really, it felt like puberty but weirder.”

Harley choked out a laugh at that. 

“How did you know you were bi?”

“I got a crush on this guy in sixth grade. Then I got a crush on a girl the next month. Not that complicated really. You?”

“Always knew. Girls are great friends and are incredibly good with dating advice, but boys were always a different kind of appealing.”

Peter hummed at that. Harley felt the bed shift as Peter suddenly climbed off the bed. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower then order take out.”

“I should, too. We should get pizza.”

Peter hummed in agreement as he gathered up some clothes. He disappeared into the bathroom and after a few seconds, Harley heaved himself up as well. He made his way to his bedroom and quickly showered. 

He changed into some softer clothes from home and walked into the living room. Peter was talking into the phone and waved at him when he flopped down next to him. He hung up and turned to Harley. They just looked at each other before Harley asked, “Wanna watch a movie?”

Peter shrugged and told Friday to turn on a movie before stretching out on the couch. They watched some fantasy movie in silence. 

“Hey, Peter?”

“Hmm?”

“You wanna go out with me tomorrow?”

Peter shot up and turned to look at him and Harley was beginning to think he read the situation wrong. 

“What?”

“Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow?”, Harley repeated, though a little softer. 

“Like on a date?”

“Yeah.”

Peter grinned at him and Harley felt the knot in his stomach loosen up a bit. Then a pillow hit him. 

“Of course I want to go out with you dork.”

“Well, you could have answered without the pillow.”

Peter hummed and laid down again, laying his head on Harley’s chest. “Yeah. But it wouldn’t have been as fun.”


End file.
